1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latex or pseudolatex composition. The present invention also relates to substrates coated with the latex or pseudolatex composition, films made from the latex or pseudolatex composition and methods for making and using such compositions, coated substrates and films.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
To provide compositions to modulate the release of drug from films or substrates coated with films of latex or pseudolatex water insoluble film formers. The barrier efficiency of such pseudolatex or latex films can be so high as to limit the coating loading to levels low enough to pose manufacturing reproducibility problems.
Addition of compatible permeation enhancing agents increases the permeability of pseudolatex or latex films without compromising on loading or choice of plasticizer. Based on the obtained knowledge the optimization of, for example, Aquacoat ECD-coated dosage forms can significantly be facilitated. Desired membrane properties (in particular drug permeabilities) can easily be adjusted.
Polymeric film coatings are frequently used to control the release rate of a drug out of a pharmaceutical dosage form. Showing good oral biocompatibility and film forming properties, ethylcellulose is a suitable polymer for this purpose. However, continuous ethylcellulose films are poorly permeable for most drugs Siepmann, J. et al (1999) J. Controlled Release 60: 379-389, resulting in low release rates. To overcome this restriction, hydroxypropyl methylcellulose (HPMC) has been proposed as a pore former accelerating drug release, Frohoff-Huelsmann, M. et al (1999) Int. J. Pharm. 177: 69-82. However, relatively high quantities are required and the presence of HPMC in the coating dispersions causes coagulation.